Jealous Heart
by xXLittle Rose AngelXx
Summary: Love. It was the only thing that could describe what Mary felt for Gray. But after a small piano performance, Gray proves otherwise. How can Mary cope when the man she thought she loved and the girl she considered her best friend are together?
1. The Old Piano

_**Welcome to my new fanfic, Jealous Heart. Its all written in Mary's point of view. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**Jealous Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**The Old Piano**

I scrolled through the bookshelves, looking for a book relating to cows for Claire.

"I've always looked after chickens," she explained. "Never cows."

"I'm sure I have a book here that can help you," I said simply.

"Thanks, Mary," she said.

Claire was a nice girl. I liked her. I don't really have many friends. But she's sweet. She's my best friend, I guess. One of the only people I like. Actually, she is the only girl I like. But Gray…it had to be love. I love Gray. Every time I see him, my heart beats fast and it's hard to speak. What is it about him that I like so much? Is it because we both love books? Is it because he liked the novel I wrote? Is it because…oh Goddess, he just walked through the door!

"Hey Claire!" he said. "Hi Mary!"

"H-Hi Gray," I stammered.

"Hiya Gray!" said Claire happily. "Mary's helping me find a book on cows. I'm thinking of getting some."

"Cool!" said Gray. "Hey Mary, I just finished that novel of yours. It's really good!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Keep writing!" he said, handing me back the draft copy of my novel.

"MARY! CLAIRE! GRAY!" squealed a little voice. We all turned around to see May running through the door, followed by Stu.

"Come on! Come see what we found!" he yelled. May grabbed my hand and Stu grabbed Claire's, and the two young children dragged us out the door.

"Where are we going?" laughed Claire.

"Come on! You've got to see this!"

The two kids dragged us into Ellen's house and let go of our hands.

"Hi Ellen," greeted Claire with a smile. Ellen was a rather lonely old woman until Claire arrived. Claire took pity on her and they became friends.

"Hello Claire," said Ellen, smiling. "Hello Mary, Gray."

"CLAIRE! MARY! GRAY!" May squealed. "Look what we found!"

The three of us walked over to May and Stu. They were standing next to a beautiful, but very dusty, piano.

"Wow, Ellen. I didn't know you had a piano," said Claire in awe.

"I played when I was younger," said the old woman. "I completely forgot I had it. But you know May and Stu. They managed to find it."

Gray walked over to the dusty old piano, and opened the cover. The rest of the piano was dusty, but the keys were in perfect condition.

"Come on Mary," he said. "Play us something."

I blushed and sat at the seat in front of the piano. I felt everyone's eyes watching me. Gently, I placed my hands on the keys and began to play.

I finished the song, and felt a rush of joy when everyone applauded. I smiled shyly and stood up.

"Can you play, sister?" asked May, tugging gently at Claire's overalls.

"I used to," she said absentmindedly.

"Claire!" exclaimed Gray. "You never said you could play! Come on, play us something."

"Come on, Claire," I said softly. I'd never heard anyone play except myself.

The petite girl sat down and placed her hands on the keys. I recognised the song as soon as she started playing it. I didn't know the title of it, but it had always been one of my favourites. Claire must have practiced for a long time; it was a hard piece.

"Wow," gasped May when she finished playing. "That's…wow."

I laughed at May's loss of words. Gray placed his hand on Claire's shoulder. "Well done," he said.

And then this day became the worst day of my life.

Claire crossed her arm over her chest and placed her hand on top of Gray's, who still had his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced him, holding his hand in hers. Gray looked deep into her eyes the way I'd always wished he'd look into mine, and he smiled.

"I love you Claire," he said.

I felt dizzy. I wanted him to love me! But if that didn't break my heart, what Claire said next did.

"I love you too, Gray, and you should know. We've been going out for a month."

I felt faint. Everything was a blur. I vaguely remember leaving Ellen's house, seeing the couple kiss through the window, and I ran back to my house.

My parents were out, and I was relieved. I didn't want them to see me like this, I didn't want to make up and excuse of why I was crying. I pulled open my drawer and took out my diary. I looked through the pages. _Mary and Gray_, I had written. _I love Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray_. I almost laughed at how many pages had been filled up with Gray's name. Tears ran down my face as I tore them out, one by one, ripped them to shreds and chucked them in the bin. Then I found a photograph. It was of Claire and me at Ann's birthday party. It had been a dress up party; Claire had gone as a princess and I as a fairy. I ripped that photo up too. I thought Claire was my best friend! I thought Gray was my one love! WHY ME? WHY? Couldn't Claire love Cliff, or Kai? Or Rick or Doctor? But why Gray? Why him? Why me?

I lay on my bed, sobbing, until I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Well, that's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed! Please review; the more reviews I get, the quicker I update :D **_


	2. Best Friends Forever?

_**Jealous Heart Chapter 2 is finally up. Sorry if it took too long, I had writer's block. Enjoy :D  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Best Friends Forever?**

I woke up a couple of hours later, at seven o'clock. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I didn't want my parents to worry about me. I tiptoed down pass my parents' bedroom. They were in there and awake, I could hear them mumbling. I put on my jacket and stepped outside.

"Mum?" I called. "I'm going out!"

I didn't listen to her reply. I was old enough to look after myself and make my own decisions, so whatever she said wouldn't make any difference.

I wasn't concentrating at all as I walked. The image of Claire and Gray kissing stuck in my head. And replaying over and over were the words Claire had said. "I love you too, Gray, and you should know. We've been going out for a month."

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the inn. I hadn't meant to walk there, it had just happened. I decided that something to eat might help calm myself. That was a mistake. Claire and Gray were in there for a drink. I tried to walk back out quietly, but Claire saw me. Nothing get's pass that girl.

"Mary!" she called, motioning for me to come over. I suppose she still felt we were best friends. So I faked a smile and walked in.

"Hey Mary!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Where'd you go this afternoon?"

"I…I had stuff to do at home. I meant to come back but it took longer than I expected."

Claire stared at me. We were once best friends; she probably feels we still are; she could tell I was lying. Her blue eyes gazed into mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gray staring at us.

"I think it's a girl thing," he whispered to Doug. Claire laughed.

"Gray," she sighed, kissing him, then turned back to me.

"Did you want something to drink, Mary?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm broke. I should be off, anyway."

I turned to leave, but Claire grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Doug," she said, not taking her hand off my shoulder. "Can we have some grape wine, please?"

"Sure thing," said Doug.

Claire smiled the smile that we always had known as her take-over-the-world smile.

"I told you I'd make you drink wine some day," she said evilly. "Today is that day."

"Grape wine," said Doug. Claire payed and poured the wine into a glass. She handed it to me.

"Here, enjoy."

I handed it back. "Really, Claire, I can't take this."

The small girl moaned. "Mary, if I have any more wine Gray is going to have to carry me home."

I shook my head.

"Just one itsy-bitsy sip?" she said, putting on puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh fine. Just an itsy-bitsy sip."

I lifted the glass to my lips, and the itsy-bitsy sip quickly became the whole glass.

"I thought you'd like it," she said. "Have some more."

She poured a second glass, and I drank that up too, and then a third.

"All gone," she said. I hiccupped.

"I should (hic) be getting (hic) home." I said.

I walked out the door and headed back home. I decided to take the route via the town square. I was feeling a bit dizzy, and beginning to regret taking the wine. My knees buckled and I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I remember was footsteps walking towards me.

***

I opened my eyes to a white room. I was lying in bed, but it wasn't my bed. I sat up. My head hurt.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

"You were out for a while," said a familiar voice. Doctor walked in and sat on the chair next to me.

"What happened?" I asked. "How did I get here?"

"You should thank Cliff for that," he said, and then called Cliff's name. The shy boy walked in.

"He's been here all night," explained Doctor. "He was worried. He says he found you in the town square, about seven-thirty last night. Do you remember what happened?"

"I had some wine," I explained guiltily. "I had three glasses."

Doctor nodded and then Cliff spoke softly.

"I've had that m-much wine b-before," he said, confused. "W-why haven't I p-passed out?"

"Mary, have you ever had wine before last night?" asked the Doctor. I shook my head.

"That would explain it," he said to Cliff. "Mary's body wasn't ready for three glasses of wine."

"Doctor, do my parents know what happened?" I asked. He shook his head, and I gasped.

"They'll be worried! I have to get home!" I stood up, and the pain in my head returned immediately. I moaned.

Doctor helped me stand up, and I realized that there was no way I could walk home myself.

"Cliff," said Doctor. "Do you mind taking Mary home?"

"Ah…s-sure," he said. He walked over and, a little hesitantly, put his arm behind my back. Doctor watched us walk out the door, and Cliff walked me back to my house. We stopped outside my door.

"I'll be fine now," I said. "Thank you, Cliff."

"N-no problem," he said.

He turned around and walked back to the inn. Cliff was so shy I had never got to know him. I had no idea how sweet he was. I opened the door, and found not only my parents, but Harris as well standing inside.

"MARY!" cried my mother, wrapping her arms around me. "Oh Mary, we were so worried! Where were you?"

"I-I slept over at Claire's house," I lied. My parents looked at me sternly.

"We called Claire," said my father. "She said you left the inn at seven-thirty and thought you were home."

I sighed. "I…I kind of passed out."

Both my parents gasped.

"Mary! What happened?"

"I had too much wine."

"WHAT? What were you thinking?"

"I-I'm so sorry."

Mum clutched me in her arms around me and burst into tears. I felt so guilty, I started crying too.

"I'm sorry mum. I'm so sorry!"

It could have been ages before mum and I stopped crying and hugging. But according to the clock it was only a couple of minutes.

Harris smiled. "I'll be off then. Good to see you're OK Mary."

I nodded, and Harris walked out the door.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't think too much, I just wrote what came to my mind. I do that a lot. Review please, and be honest. **_


	3. Swimming

_**Voila chapter 3 of Jealous Heart. Read, review. Pleeease review.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Swimming**

I sat up in my room, reading. I could barely stay awake. I still felt sick and tired. I didn't want to fall asleep again though. I fell asleep and had the most horrid dream. It was about Claire. They tried to kill me. I dreamt that Claire had gotten me drunk on purpose. She wanted me to die. She came back when she discovered I was still alive. She wanted to finish the job. I woke up then, and I didn't want to go back to sleep again.

My bed was drenched. I constantly poured water on my face every time I started drifting off. I could see her face every time I closed my eyes. Her piercing blue eyes, narrow and evil, her pale skin and bright lips, the bloodstained knife she held in her hand. I shuddered at the thought. She was pretty, very pretty, but very evil.

I heard a knock at the door and heard my mother answer it. Probably one of her friends she gossips with at the town square. I opened my book and continued reading. Then I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I went and opened it, and barely managed to stop myself from screaming when I saw Claire standing there.

"MARY!" she cried, grabbing my shoulders. Her knees buckled beneath her, and her strong hands brought me down to the ground as well. "Mary, thank goodness you're alright."

I could see tears in her eyes. Part of me felt more comfortable. There was no way this girl would murder me. The other part felt…I don't know what I felt. Sorry for her, but I hated her and I wanted her to suffer. She stole Gray. I shook my head. No, _Mary, don't lose your best friend over a boy_. But the vision of her and Gray kissing filled me with hate. _Well, at least pretend to like her. _

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around the sobbing girl and whispered into her ear. "Shhhhhh, it's OK, Claire, it's OK."

My ex-best friend wiped her tears and looked into my eyes, lip quivering. "If an-anything had happened t-to you, it would be all my f-fault," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have forced you to d-drink that, I-I didn't know you'd get d-drunk."

Tears filled my eyes. Claire cared for me. Claire didn't want to hurt me. Claire didn't realise I loved Gray. I might have considered her my best friend again, had Gray not walked through the door at that moment.

He saw us, both crying and hugging there on my bedroom floor. Well, I don't really think he saw me. He just saw Claire.

"Claire!" he gasped, pulling her from my arms and wrapping his around her. "Baby. It's OK. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-If anything happened to M-Mary it would be my fault," she sobbed. Gray looked at me, and I hoped he would suddenly feel concern for me. He obviously knew what had happened. But no, I wasn't important. Claire was all that mattered.

"Claire, it would not be your fault. See, Mary's fine, it's not your fault she took too much wine. It's not like you forced her to have more than a sip."

And with that, he walked out the door without as much as a glance at me. Claire didn't look back either. She just snuggled next to Gray, like nothing else in the world mattered.

I heard the door close, and then grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I screamed until there was no more air left in my lungs. I sat on the floor, panting, sobbing, and wishing Claire had never come to Mineral Town.

***

I walked past the library. I remembered all the times Gray and I had spent in the library reading together. I walked past the church. I remembered when Gray and I were kids, before Claire came to town. We'd play outside the church all the time. That was when my life was good.

I walked past Doug's Inn. I remembered the times where Gray and I would have dinner there. I walked past the blacksmith. I remembered watching Gray through the window. He'd see me, and we'd both blush.

I walked to the beach. I remembered the time spent here with Gray. I remembered having lunch with Gray at Kai's shack. I remembered playing in the sand as little kids. I remembered when I almost drowned when I was only seven. Gray was almost ten. He rescued me. That was when I started loving him. I stared out into the ocean, tears filling my eyes. I collapsed down on the sand, and began bawling my eyes out. I always went swimming when I was upset. I wiped my eyes, and went home to put on my blue one-piece swimsuit under my dress, and then went back to the beach. My parents were out so they didn't see me.

It wasn't summer, so Kai wasn't there, Won had gone to some other island or town or something to sell things there, and Zack, well, I didn't know where he was but he wasn't here. I was alone at the beach. And glad about it.

I took of my dress and stepped into the water. It was a warm day, and the cool water felt good. I stepped deeper into the water, and began swimming with the waves. They rushed me to shore, and then back out again. I closed my eyes, relaxed. It didn't last long. I decided to swim back, but I was caught in a rip. It was dragging me back. I screamed as loud as I could. Above me I could see a wall of rock. If I could just grab onto a groove I could climb up onto the rock ledge and walk back to shore. But it was too slippery, I couldn't hold on.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. "SOMEBODY H-,"

I was dragged under before I could finish my sentence. I was brought back up again, gasping for air. I waved my hands around wildly, screaming. I saw someone at the beach, too far away for me to tell who it was exactly.

"HELP ME!" I cried, the waves dragging me further and further back.

The figure ran up the rock ledge. I realised it was Cliff. I would have laughed at the fact that this was the second time Cliff had been around to save me if I wasn't being dragged under and the only thing going through my mind was _I'm going to die. He's too late. I'll die._

Cliff knelt down on the rock ledge above me, and reached down. "GRAB MY HAND!" he yelled. I reached up, but I was dragged under. I couldn't reach. I saw Cliff take off his jacket and jump in. _He's insane! _I thought. _He'll die too!_

I had no idea Cliff was such a good swimmer, though. He swam over, and I grabbed onto him. He lifted me up a little, and I was just able to reach the drier rocks. But as I let go of him to climb onto the ledge, he was dragged under.

"CLIFF!" I screamed. The waves brought him back up, and he yelled one word, "CLIMB!" before being dragged under again. I climbed onto the ledge and looked down, praying to see my saviour climbing up behind me. But I couldn't see him anywhere.

"CLIFF!" I called again. I couldn't see him. _No! _I thought, tears burning at my eyes. _He's drowned, and it's my fault. _

Through my tears, I didn't notice the enormous wave building up behind me until the last moment. It splashed over the ledge as well. The ledge I was on wasn't very high. I gripped onto the rocks to stop the wave from taking me back down again. I looked up and saw a brown figure lying on the beach. "CLIFF!"

I ran across the rocky ledge, my feet bleeding, but I didn't care. _Please be OK. _I thought. _Dear Goddess, let him be OK! _

I knelt down beside him and rolled him onto his back. Then I screamed. He wasn't breathing.

* * *

_**Ooooooh, bet you didn't see that coming! Actually, neither did I. It just kind of happened. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Please review. If I don't get reviews I don't update quickly. Please tell me what you thought. REVIEW! **_


	4. Cliff

_**Yes, I am back. Sorry, when I don't get many reviews, I don't feel like writing. It makes me feel that most people don't care too much if I continue my story anyway. But, for the sake of the few people who DID review [thanks much Seruh.x and lendara] I've decided to write another chapter. Enjoy! **_

_**Oh, and I just realised I completely forgot to include a disclaimer in my stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Cliff**

_No! _I thought to myself, tears streaming down my cheeks. _No! He can't die! He rescued me! He can't be punished for that! Wake up, Cliff, wake up!_

I rolled Cliff onto his back. He had a rather large bump on his head, and he was very pale. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I put my hand on his chest. A heartbeat! HIS HEART'S STILL BEATING! MAYBE HE HAS A CHANCE!

I thought back to when I had learnt CPR. It was so long ago, and I didn't pay much attention to it.

_What's the point of this? _I remembered thinking to myself. _It's not like I'll ever use this. _If only I had known…

_OK, _I thought. _Umm, mouth to mouth resuscitation and then press down on his chest._

I put my mouth on his and breathed into his mouth. Then a pushed down on his chest. I repeated this over and over, the only thing going through my mind being _Wake up, Cliff, wake up! _And every now and again I'd think _I sure hope I'm doing this right. _

I don't know how long I did that for, but I kept going, even though I was losing chest ached and I had to gasp for air, but I didn't stop.

Soon after, I panted and gasped, my hope gone. It was over. Cliff was dead. Tears streamed down my cheeks and onto his face. Why? I should be the one lying dead on the sand.

"Cliff," I sobbed. "I'm so, so, sorry."

I closed my eyes, and then I heard a sound that made my heart leap. He coughed.

I opened my eyes quickly and looked down at him. His breath was weak and restricted, but he was breathing.

"Cliff!" I gasped.

I think he tried to say something, well, croak something, but I didn't understand.

_Oh thank goddess! _I thought. _He's alive!_

I looked at the pale boy on the sand. He may have been alive, but he was very, very weak. I needed to take him to the Clinic immediately.

Tears still streamed down my cheeks as I helped him stand up and placed myself under his arm. He was too weak, and he could die any moment. But I didn't let my fear show.

"It'll be OK," I whispered. "Everything's going to be OK."

I walked as fast as I could, practically dragging Cliff behind me. I hoped to see someone in the streets that could help me, but I saw no one. I burst through the clinic doors.

"HELP!" I cried. Doctor rushed over.

"Oh my goddess," he said. "What happened? No, no time for explainations. Elli! Mary, go to Elli." Doctor wrapped Cliff's arm over his shoulder and I let go of him. Doctor hurried into a room and closed the curtains. Elli, who had seen Cliff and Doctor go in, hurried over and took my hand.

"Come," she said, motioning for me to come upstairs with her. I was reluctant, but she won.

She guided me to a couch and handed me a glass of water, then sat with me. _She should be worrying about Cliff, not me. _I thought. _For all she knows, I just happened to find Cliff stranded on the beach, and I'm perfectly fine. _Then I realised I was drenched and crying it a swimsuit, probably looking much shaken up. And my feet were bleeding.

"What happened?" she asked gently, then quickly added, "You don't have to go into too much detail if you don't want too."

I shook my head and wiped my tears. "I went for a swim and got caught in a rip. Cliff jumped in to rescue me and got dragged under, and then I found him washed up on the beach moments later, not breathing."

Tears returned to my eyes as I remembered how Cliff had looked when I found him. No doubt that that image would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life.

"Shhhhhh," said Elli. "It's OK. Everything will be fine."

"Elli," I cried. "He saved my life! He…I…I…." I stopped and burst into a fit of sobbing. Elli put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, but I just kept crying. I cried for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes straight, then I heard footsteps and I looked up. Doctor stood at the doorway. I jumped up.

"IS HE OK? TELL ME HE'S OK!"

Doctor looked at me. He seemed to have swallowed a lot of water and that's a rather nasty bump on his head…"

Tears filled my eyes. _No. I'm dreaming. Wake up, Mary, wake up. Cliff can't die. He can't._

"But," continued Doctor. "He seems to be responding well to the treatment and he should be fine."

"OH, THANK GODDESS!" I cried, wrapping my arms around Doctor. "Thank goddess, thank goddess, thank goddess." I wiped my eyes. "Can I go see him?"

"He's drifting in and out of consciousness, and he's not conscious at the moment," Doctor explained. But I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Can I go see him now?" I asked; my voice louder and stronger.

"Uh, if you insist…" said Doctor, and he stepped out of the way. I raced out the door and down the stairs and then tiptoed into the curtained room. The first thing I heard was the heart rate monitor, the constant beeping showing that he was fine. I looked over at Cliff. I saw the constant rise and fall of his chest and I saw the colour slowly returning to his face. I walked over and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Thank you," I said, though sure that he couldn't hear me. "You saved my life, Cliff. Thank you."

Cliff's eyelids fluttered open, and he looked around, confused.

'What? Where? Huh?" He looked like he was trying to remember what had happened. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Mary!" he gasped. "Y-you're OK!"

"I'm fine," I said. "You saved me. And I'm so glad you're OK."

For a moment, it looked like Cliff blushed, but that could just be the fact that he was pale a moment ago and the colour is returning to his face again.

"W-what happened? A-after I s-saved y-you?" he stuttered.

I sat back down. "I got onto the ledge and a wave dragged you under, and another brought you to the shore. I-umm, I brought you to the Clinic."

There was no need for me to tell Cliff that I had done mouth to mouth, practically kissing him. I blushed at the thought.

"Thanks for saving me, Cliff," I said. He smiled for a moment before his eyes shut again. I worried for a moment, but the heart rate monitor continued it's beeping, every beat with an even space between each other. He was unconscious again, but he was going to be fine.

I shivered. The clinic was cold, and I was in a swimsuit. I looked at Cliff one more time, glad that he was OK, and then I left the curtained room.

As I went to leave, Elli called out.

"Mary! Let me bandage your feet before you go anywhere."

I sat down, and Elli put some antiseptic on my cut feet before bandaging them up. "Thanks," I said, and raced back to the beach to get my clothes.

When I wanted people to help me while I was taking Cliff to the clinic, no one was there, but my mother and her friends just happened to be in the town square as I ran past.

"MARY!" gasped my mother. "Where are your clothes? What happened to your feet? Mary?"

"Just cut them while I was swimming, Mum," I said. "Elli bandaged them up for me, I'm fine."

My mother clearly didn't believe a word of it, but I ran back down to the beach and hid behind a large rock to get changed.

"You sure everything's fine?" asked my mum as I walked back through the square. "You don't look so well."

"Mum, I'm fine, really," I lied. Then I ran back home, put my swimmers in the wash and then lay on my bed to cry. I knew Cliff was fine, but that couldn't stop my tears. _It's my fault he's stuck in the hospital for a while. It's my fault he's got that huge bump on his head. It's my fault he almost died. And the antiseptic is stinging my feet. _

_

* * *

_

_**And that was chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please review if you want me to continue this story! I've enabled anonymous reviews, so anyone can review!  
**_

**_And if you have any ideas for what could happen next, tell me. All ideas are very gratefully accpeted and considered seriously, no matter how strange they may be. _  
**


	5. Truth or Dare

**_I'm back with Chapter 5 of Jealous Heart. Thank you Greaced and whatthefritopie for the reviews. I love getting reviews. _**

_**whatthefritopie: Hey, I never actually thought about Ann. That gives me an idea. Thanks! You'll see some of Ann in the upcoming chapters ;) **_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters/places _**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Truth or Dare**

That night, I lay in bed awake for three hours, thinking of how I nearly died, and how Cliff saved me, and then how he nearly died. And all because I let the waves pull me into a rip.

It was 11:30pm when I finally drifted off to sleep. But I didn't sleep for long. The image of Cliff lying on the beach, pale and unmoving would drift into my dreams and I'd wake up immediately. Every time I fell back to sleep that image would float into my head, looking worse each time. By early morning the image I saw was pale and bleeding dark red blood from the side of his head. His eyelids were black, standing out against his pale skin, and his lips were dry and cracked. He looked absolutely horrible. I woke up with a start, gasping. I sat up in my bed, hyperventilating. I looked at my clock. It was 6am. There was no way I was going back to sleep. I couldn't bear to see that image again. So instead I climbed out of bed, got dressed and left the house. It was 7, and the clinic didn't open until 9, so I decided to walk around for a while.

The next thing I knew, I was standing at Claire's farm, Violet Farm. I remembered when Claire was my best friend, and whenever I was upset or stressed I'd come down here and she's comfort me. But we weren't best friends now. She was a lousy, love-stealing, heart breaking girl.

_She didn't know, _said a part of my brain. My shoulder angel, I suppose. _She didn't know you liked Gray. _

Then I remembered. Claire did know. I had told her.

_We were both around seventeen or eighteen years old. It was the beginning of Claire's second year in Mineral Town, and we were best friends. I was sleeping over at her house, and we were playing truth or dare._

_"Your turn!" said Claire excitedly. "Truth or dare?"_

_"Truth!" I exclaimed immediately. The last time I had picked dare Claire made me model my underwear. _

_"OK," said Claire, thinking hard. "Which guy here do you have a crush on?"_

_I looked away. "No one. I don't have a crush on anyone."_

_Claire laughed. "Mary, you are the most hopeless liar on the planet. Come on, who is it?" _

_"Can I pick dare, then?" I asked._

_"Fine," said Claire. "I dare you to scream the name of your crush at the top of your lungs."_

_"HEY! That's not fair!" I laughed. _

_"Come on, Mary. Who is it?"_

_I blushed. "G-Gray." _

And now, three years later, she's going out with him. And she knew. She knew I liked him and she goes and breaks my heart. I hate her!

I heard a familiar whistle, and Claire came out of chicken coop. Quickly, I ran into her stable and hid in a pile of hay. I didn't think before running, so once I got into the hay I thought about how stupid I was. But the whistling was coming closer. Claire entered the barn. The first thing I noticed was that she was wearing a silver necklace with a ruby heart at the end. Claire giggled and walked over to her horse.

"Hello Stardust!" she said. "Look what Gray put in my letter box today." She touched the ruby heart. "I wish he'd propose to me already so we can live happily ever after, and maybe even start a family."

She blushed at the thought. I sniffed, a tear running down my cheeks.

Claire brushed her horse, and then skipped merrily outside. I climbed from the pile of hay, shaking it out of my hair. Stardust neighed in surprise.

"Shh!" I said quickly. I poked my head out of the stable door. No sign of Claire. I raced out the stable and ran towards the exit, but Claire appeared out of nowhere.

"Mary?" she asked. I stopped in my tracks. _Great, does nothing get past this girl? _

"Mary, what are you doing here? It's 7:30!"

I thought quickly. "I, um, just wanted to say hi. _Oh Goddess, that is the most hopeless excuse ever to be told._

But Claire believed it. "Oh OK," she said excitedly. "Would you like to come in? I've finished work for the day."

_Finished at 7:30! There is something seriously wrong with this girl. _

"Oh, it's OK, I should-." Claire cut me off.

"I insist, Mary! Come on." And with that she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

She sat on the couch, motioning for me to join her. Hesitantly, I sat next to her.

"Goddess, Mary," she said. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Mary, you're a hopeless liar." _Funny, you believed my lie when I said I was stopping by to say hi… _"Mary, what's up?"

"I…umm," I thought for a moment, but decided to tell the truth. "I was worried about Cliff. He almost drowned yesterday, and he's in hospital."

"Oh Mary," she said, hugging me. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know, but I was just so worried about him and-." She cut me off again.

"Mary," she said, her eyes growing wide. "Oh my Goddess, you have a crush on Cliff!"

"What? No!"

"Mary likes Cliff! Mary likes Cliff!" she chanted.

"Claire, I don't like Cliff, I was just worried."

"Oh come on, it's obvious you like him. I'm your best friend, Mary. You don't have to keep it a secret from me."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON CLIFF!" I snapped. I stormed out of the house, seeing Claire's surprised and hurt expression through the window. _Good. _I thought. _Serves you right. _

***

I picked a bunch of flowers on my way to the Clinic. It seemed right, to thank him for saving me. Then I paced outside the Clinic for ten minutes before Elli finally arrived with the keys.

"Mary? You're up early."

"Oh, I just wanted to see that Cliff was OK," I said. Elli smiled.

"Come on."

Mary led me to the curtained room, where Cliff lay, asleep. I saw a note from Carter beside his bed. It said something about the Goddess and hoping he'd get well soon. On the other side of his bed was a bunch of flowers and another note.

_Dear Cliff,_

_Hope you get well soon! I was so worried when you didn't come back to the Inn. Dad told me what had happened. I'm so glad you're alive. Don't you ever scare me like that again! _

_Ann _

Elli caught me looking at the notes. "I gave Doug a call yesterday saying that Cliff was staying in the Clinic overnight. Doug told Ann. I have no idea how Carter found out though."

I put the flowers beside Cliff's bed, along with a small note saying thank you. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Ann had given him a much nicer bunch of flowers, and a longer note. I shook my head. What's wrong with me? Ann's allowed to give him a nice bunch of flowers.

"When do you think he'll be able to leave?" I asked Elli.

"Umm, I'm not sure," she said.

"We're keeping him overnight again," said Doctor, entering the room. "We have to run a few more tests to make sure he doesn't have a brain bleed, as he's still drifting in and out of consciousness. But he should be fine."

I wasn't convinced. Elli saw my concern.

"The tests should be finished this afternoon. I'll give you a call then, if you like."

"No, I'll stop by after lunch again anyway." I said.

"He'll be fine, Mary," said Elli.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I…I think I'll go see Carter. He's probably lonely now that Cliff isn't around."

* * *

_**When I started writing this, I had no idea what was going to happen...I never expected Cliff to come close to dying... Any ideas that you have will be gratefully accepted. And remember, anyone can review now, even anonymous reviewers. I love getting reviews! **_


	6. A Dramatic Love Story

**_HELLO! I'm back. Thank you so much Greaced, chocobo86, TsunTsun and Gamerzgal for the reviews. :D Yay! OK, here's Chapter 5_**

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Harvest Moon  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**A Dramatic Love Story **

When I got to the church, Carter was standing in the row behind Cliff's normal spot with his hands clasps.

"Amen," I heard him say, and then he stood up.

"Oh, Mary," he said. "It's very rare to see you here. How are you?"

_Wow, I was right, _I thought. _He really is lonely. The last time I came here I had to start a conversation, and even then he didn't say much._

"I'm…fine," I said.

"I hope Cliff's OK," he said. "What got into that boy, anyway, swimming fully dressed?"

"Ah, well, he didn't exactly go swimming," I said.

"Then how did he drown?" asked Carter.

"He rescued me from a rip," I said.

Carter gasped. "Goddess, I had no idea, Elli just told me he drowned. Will he be alright?"

"He's drifting in and out of consciousness," I said, thinking I sounded a lot like Doctor. "But he should be fine."

Carter nodded, looking rather relieved, and returned to his place. _Normal Carter has returned, _I thought, smiling.

I left the church, and wondered what I should do. I couldn't go see Claire or Gray…I didn't want to. I couldn't go check up on Cliff, not without seeming obsessed. Besides, he's usually asleep. And there was no way I was going swimming again. Not ever. So, I decided just to go back to the library and read.

I was greeted by Gray when I entered the library. He was standing in his usual spot by the desk.

"Hi Mary," he said.

I forced a smile in response.

He sat at the desk, and motioned for me to join him. I hesitated.

"Mary, I need to talk to someone, and you're the best person to talk to." I sighed and sat down.

Gray absent-mindedly fiddled with his UMA hat. I wished he'd just take it off. I'd never seen him without it. _I bet Claire has. _I thought with a sigh.

"Mary, I- I-, umm, I…" he stuttered. _Goddess, he's stuttering more than Cliff. What is wrong with him?_

"I, umm, well…"

He continued fiddling with his hat. I would have just snatched it straight from him had he not managed to force out some words that actually made sense. Too much sense.

"I want to propose to Claire," he said, finally.

My world just stopped. What was I supposed to say? "Oh, that's great."? Or "DON'T YOU DARE YOU BELONG WITH ME DAMNIT!"? And why was he telling me?

"Why are you telling me?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to someone. I'm really nervous."

Then it hit me. If Claire was going to steal him from me, I'd just have to steal him back.

I looked away, and started fiddling with my hair and dress, trying to look distracted and nervous.

"Mary?" he asked. I suppressed a grin. Perfect.

"Claire is…" I cut myself off quickly, on purpose.

"What?"

"Don't worry," I said. But I knew Gray well enough to know that he would worry.

"What is it?"

"She's…well…I went to see her today, and she said…well…she…doesn't feel that way about you any more…"

I felt guilty as I saw the pain and heartbreak in his eyes. But it would be great, once he ended up with me.

He was silent.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I had to tell you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks," he said, emotionless. He got up, and walked out the door. I grinned in triumph. Now he'd go to Claire, break up with her, and we can finally be together! This would make a great romance novel. I pulled out a notebook to start writing.

***

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. They completely backfired. About half and hour later, Claire and Gray both walked into the library.

"Mary, why did you tell Gray I didn't love him?" she asked, her eyes filled with anger. I decided to stick to the lie.

"But that's what you said," I said, trying to sound innocent. _Oh goddess, I am so dead. _Luckily, Claire was super gullible.

"I…didn't…" she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm sure you did," I said.

"Well…if I did, I didn't mean it," she said, to both me and Gray. "I love you, Gray. I really do."

"I love you too," he said.

"Sorry, Mary," Claire said to me. "I thought that you, like, tried to break me and Gray up or something." She laughed. "What was I thinking? Why would my best friend try to break up me and my boyfriend? It was just a silly misunderstanding."

Tears burnt in my eyes. Gray was going to propose to Claire, they'd live happily ever after, start a family, and I'd be heartbroken forever. Claire saw my tears.

"Mary," she said soothingly, hugging me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just accused you like that. I'm so sorry."

Part of me cried, heartbroken. Another part of me thanked the Goddess that Claire thought that the misunderstanding was why I was crying, and that it was her fault. The last part of me thought the Claire was the most gullible person on earth. That part was the most logical. I was surprised that Gray believed all this too. But it made more sense than Claire believing it.

Claire released me from her tight, hugging grip. "Why don't we all go out for dinner tonight?" she asked.

I looked into her sapphire eyes and I couldn't say no. Not because she was my friend or anything, no way. If I seemed like her friend, this whole incident would blow over, but if I said no, Gray would probably believe that I did try to break them up and we wouldn't be able to be even friends.

"Great!" said Claire when I agreed. "See you at…seven? OK, bye!"

And once Gray and Claire had left, I banged my head on the desk and sobbed, louder and for longer than I had the past few days.

***

I met Gray and Claire at the Inn at seven. Claire constantly apologised for the 'misunderstanding', and I felt slightly guilty. But then I'd remember that she and Gray were together and the guilt would wash away as quickly as that wave dragged Cliff under.

Cliff. I suddenly lost my appetite. If he made it through tonight, he'd be fine, but I couldn't help being worried. If he didn't make it, I don't think I could live with myself.

"Mary? MARY!"

Claire and Gray were both staring at me.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said. A grin crept onto Claire's face.

"You may deny it, but you definitely like Cliff."

"What? NO!" The _Mary loves Cliff _thing again? Goddess, I hate her.

"What's this about Cliff?" asked Gray. Ann, who had been taking our plates at the time, stopped and looked between Claire and I questioningly.

"Mary has a crush on Cliff," said Claire. "She denies it, but it's so obvious."

Suddenly, Ann's face was as red as her hair. _Goddess, what a dramatic love story our lives have become. _

"I don't have a crush on Cliff," I said, crossing my arms. Ann's face returned to normal and she walked away. "I'm just worried about him because if anything happened it'd be my fault."

"Your fault?" repeated Claire. "Mary, you said he'd drowned."

I sighed. "Trying to save me," I said.

Claire gasped. "I bet he likes you too. I mean, who would honestly risk their life to save someone unless they really like them?"

CRASH!

We looked up. Ann had dropped the plates. I got up to help her.

"Back off," she hissed. I stepped back. "I…have to go," I said, before racing out the door.

I had a lot to think about that night. But above all, one question kept ringing in my head. Do I really like Cliff?

I was thinking about him all the time and I've never felt this worried about anyone. Were they signs of a crush?

What about Gray? I've always loved him. And Ann clearly loves Cliff. Oh Goddess, I hate my life. No matter what happens, somebody's heart will get broken. What am I supposed to do?

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. But now I have writer's block and have no idea what should happen next. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. And even if you don't have ideas, review anyway. I love reviews.**_

_**Thank you!  
**_


	7. Heartbreaking News

_**Hi everyone. Firstly, replies to reviews:**_

_**RuthieCutie: You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**_

_**TsunTsun: You made me feel happy inside too!**_

_**Kali-Chan: Thanks for the idea! I'll see what I can do!  
**_

_**And thank you for reviewing :D**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Heartbreaking News**

I had another restless night that night. I tossed and turned, waking up constantly. Again, I saw Cliff's face as he had been when he washed up on the beach. I dreamt I went to the Clinic to check on Cliff, and as soon as I entered he took his last breath. I dreamt that Claire and Gray got married. I dreamt that Ann got into a cat fight with me because she thought that I liked Cliff. I dreamt that Cliff hadn't rescued me from the rip, and I had died. Part of me thought it would have been better that way.

However, unlike the previous night, I woke up at eight o'clock. I was partly thankful for this. It meant I didn't have to wait too long before the Clinic opened. I had completely forgotten to stop by the Clinic at lunch yesterday like I had told Elli I would.

_I hope Cliff's OK, _I thought.

Just after nine o'clock, I headed down to the Clinic.

_Please be OK. _I repeated in my head. _Please, please be OK. _

Of course, he was fine. I arrived at the Clinic to find Elli helping Cliff stand up.

"Hi Mary!" said Elli. "You didn't come by yesterday."

"Oh, sorry, I got busy," I said, before turning to Cliff. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine," he stuttered. I smiled.

_He's so cute when he stutters like that. _I thought.

_WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! Cute when he stutters like that? What? There is something wrong with me. _

Cliff rubbed his head. Elli looked at him, concerned.

"H-headache," he explained. Elli and I were both looking at him; we were both worried. He didn't like the attention too much. He blushed and looked away.

"I sh-should get back to the ch-church," he said.

Elli didn't even need to ask me to accompany him. Without thinking, I offered to do so.

"Oh, t-thanks," he said.

We walked back to the church together. The silence bothered me, so I decided to say something.

"Thanks for saving me."

Cliff was silent.

"How did you know I was at the beach?"

"I h-heard you s-scream," he explained.

I smiled. We stopped in front of the church and turned to face each other.

"Thanks for w-walking me b-b-back," he said.

"No problem," I said. He smiled. I smiled back.

_I want to kiss him. _

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? I love Gray, not Cliff. I've loved Gray since I can remember. And I want to kiss Cliff. …Maybe I'm just relieved that he's alright. Yeah, that's it, I'm relieved._

"I…uh…I should go," I said, and then hurried off back to my library. I unlocked the door and sat down at the desk. I made sure I was alone, and then I put my head on my desk. I've loved Gray since I can remember, and then Cliff comes along, saves my life, and then I want to kiss him. No, I can't be in love with him. I've known him what, a week? It can't be love. No, it's just relief. Just relief, nothing more.

"MARY!" squealed a voice from outside. I moaned. Claire.

I faked a smile as she walked…well, skipped into the library.

"Oh my Goddess, Mary, I have the BEST news in the world!" she squealed. My heart sank. I knew what she was going to say.

"OK, so after you left last night, Gray's like 'I made this for you' and he handed me this cute gold locket…" She pulled the love heart locket out of her shirt. It was really big; I was surprised she didn't fall forward because of its weight. It couldn't possibly be real gold. In the centre was a keyhole.

"Anyway, so he gives me this locket, right, and then he hands me the key and tells me to open it. And so I unlock it, and, would you believe it, inside was the blue feather! THE BLUE FEATHER!"

My heart sunk even further. I knew this was going to happen, but it didn't stop it from hurting.

"So we're like planning a wedding for next week, and I can't wait. Can you believe it; I'm getting married to the sweetest, cutest, best guy ever to walk the earth!"

"Yeah, that's great," I said.

"I KNOW!" she squealed. "Oh my Goddess I'm sooooo excited! No longer shall I be Claire Farman. Next week, I will be Mrs. Claire Smith. Claire Smith…it sounds so great, doesn't it?"

I sighed. Mary Smith….how many times had I thought that that sounded great? And in just a week, it'll be Claire Smith, and I'll be Mary Books forever.

"I'll see you at the wedding!" said Claire joyfully before skipping back out the door.

I didn't bother trying to stop the tears from running down my cheeks. I heard the door open quietly and close again, but I payed no attention to it, until a shy voice spoke.

"M-Mary?"

I turned around. Cliff was standing there. I quickly wiped my tears.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I…well…I….wanted…I…I don't know," he stuttered. "I just…umm…felt like coming…it's quiet in the…library and…I thought…Are you OK?"

"Fine," I said. Cliff walked over and sat next to me.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "Really."

Cliff nodded, but obviously he didn't believe me. And who would? When people cry, they are normally not fine.

Cliff stared at me, concerned.

"Did you hear Claire and Gray are getting married?" I said. He shook his head.

"I used to love Gray" I sighed. "But now …he and Claire…"

"Oh."

We had a moment of silence. I was surprised that I had actually told Cliff. I had only known him a week, but I felt I could talk to him.

"I've never been in love," he said. I was also surprised to hear that he wasn't stuttering.

"Really?" I asked. "What about Ann?"

"Ann? I never really…you know…she…She never got my attention like that."

"Oh."

"Thanks again," I said. "You've saved me twice."

He shrugged. "I suppose I was j-just in the right place at the r-right time."

"You're stuttering again."

"Huh?"

"A few minutes ago you were talking without stuttering."

"Oh."

More silence followed.

"I like talking to you, Mary," he said. "I don't know…it's easier to talk to you than it is to anyone else…"

I smiled. "I like talking to you too."

"MARY!" called my mother from outside.

"I have to go," I said to Cliff. "Bye."

"Bye."

I went out to join my mum, and Cliff went back to the church.

That night was better than my last two. I remember having a dream; a good dream. But the moment I woke up I forgot what I had dreamt about.

* * *

_**I hope you are enjoying my story. I like writing it :D Review please! I love reviews! **_


	8. Full Moon Festival

_**Heya! Thank you ****hahahahahahaha**_, _**WatashiGaT**_**s_uiteru and xXRuthieCutieXx _**_**for the reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have, and never will own Harvest Moon. Just like everyone on  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Full Moon Festival**

I yawned and climbed out of bed, trying to remember what it was I had dreamt about. It was such a wonderful dream, I remembered that much. It made me feel happy. Really happy, unlike any feeling I've had lately.

I checked my calendar, and sighed. It was the full moon festival tonight. How I dreamed of going one year with Gray. I dreamt that we watch the moon rise, and then he look at me, and tell me he loves me, and we'd kiss. Under the moon on Mother's Hill, it would be simply romantic. But Claire and him…now…I bet they're going together. I'll just stay home again, like I've done every other year.

I got changed and went down stairs like a zombie. That was how I felt. During my dream I felt wonderful, but now that I've discovered that it was only a dream, I felt nothing. I felt like a zombie.

In this zombie-like manner, I ate my breakfast and then went to the library. I didn't care that it was a festival day, and that the library wasn't supposed to open. I sat at my desk, and let my mind wander. I didn't focus on anything. I just daydreamed. I don't know how long I sat there for, but I was so absorbed in my daydream that I didn't notice a young man quietly enter the library.

"Mary?"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked around. Cliff was standing next tot my desk. I glanced at my watch. It was ten o'clock.

"Hi Cliff," I said. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Can I help you?"

Cliff looked nervous. Then again, he always looks nervous.

"I-It's the full moon festival tonight," he said. I nodded.

"I…I was wondering…if you'd like to…you know…if you want…"

"What?" I said.

"Would you…you know…like to…come to the festival with…me?" he managed to say, then quickly added, "It's not…like…a date or anything…you know…"

I blushed, and absent-mindedly began to play with a lock of my hair. "Umm…OK…" I said. However, when he has asked, my heart had leapt

Cliff blushed too. I think he tried to say something, but he was stuttering too much for me to understand. I stood up.

"How about you pick me up at six?" I asked.

"Six…yeah…OK…" he said.

"OK." I smiled. "See you at six."

***

_It's not a date. _I told myself. _We're just friends. It's not a date._

_Well, if it's not a date, why am I worrying so much about my looks?_

I was looking in my mirror, trying to do my hair for about the fifth time. I just couldn't get it right. Usually I just quickly brush it into a ponytail, but I didn't want to do that tonight.

Earlier, I had been trying on all these clothes that my parents had bought me that I had never actually worn. In the end I had chosen a pale blue dress, about knee length. I found a diamond necklace to go with it. I chose a simple blue cardigan to go over the top of my dress.

I sighed loudly, and took out my hair. I just couldn't find anything that looked nice.

My mother entered the room. "Need help?"

"No…I'm…yeah, I need help."

She smiled and took the brush.

"You're finally going on a date, Mary!" she said happily.

"Mum, it's not a date. It's just friends hanging out."

"Sure," said my mum. I rolled my eyes.

After a moment she said, "Do you like him?"

"Of course," I said.

"No, I mean, do you _really _like him?"

"Mum!" I said. "We're…just…friends!"

"Just asking," said my mum, a smile creeping onto her face.

"DONE!" she said a few minutes later. I picked up the mirror. She had put my hair in a high ponytail and curled it a little so it was all wavy. Overall, it looked really nice.

"Wow, thanks," I said.

"Now…make-up!"

"No mum. Not a date, remember. I'm fine now…"

"Fine," said my mum. "He'll be here soon anyway.

Only moments later, Cliff knocked on the door. My mum answered it.

"Hello Cliff," she said.

"H-H-Hi…"

I hurried downstairs to meet him. He hadn't gotten all dressed up. I felt weird because I was all dressed up and he looked normal. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Hi…Mary," he said. "Y-You look nice."

"Thanks," I said.

I stepped outside and Cliff and I walked to Mother's Hill. I heard my mum mutter something about young love.

Ann was at Mother's Hill for the festival too, as were Gray and Claire. Claire had gotten much more dressed up than me. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, pink dress with a flower on her right hip, covered in sparkles. Her hair had been curled, so golden ringlets fell beside her ears. Gray hadn't got dressed up. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Normally, I'd feel really jealous, but today, I didn't. I didn't mind. For once, I didn't care that my former best friend was with the one I had loved since who knows when.

Cliff and I stood on Mother's Hill, watching the moon rise. I could feel Ann staring at me. I bet she was angry that I was with Cliff. But we were only friends, anyway.

"I wonder…" he said. "Many people is watching the moon tonight."

"Are," I said absent-mindedly.

"Huh?" He turned to look at me.

"You should have said 'Many people _are _watching the moon tonight.' You said 'Many people _is _watching the moon tonight.'" I explained.

"Oh," he said.

We stood there until midnight, watching the moon. It was beautiful. I lost track of the time.

"I'll…umm…walk you…home…" he said at midnight.

"Sure."

We walked back together. Claire and Gray walked in front of us, hand in hand. Part of me wanted to reach for Cliff's hand. I clasped my hands together to restrain myself. Soon enough we were back at my house.

"Tonight was fun," I said.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

He blushed.

_Kiss him! _ I thought.

_No! We're just friends!_

_I'm your brain. Who are you trying to convince? _

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"OK."

And he headed back to the inn.

In my room, I thought about how I'd felt the past few days. Cliff and I were only friends, right? Or was there more? With Gray, it had taken a year to like him more than just a friend. With Cliff, if I really do like him like that, it's only taken a few days. Love is the strangest thing.

I thought about this until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**I hope you're enjoying it so far. Reviews please! And tell me what you think on the whole CliffxMary thing. I had no idea how this story was going to go when I started writing it, so I am making it up on the way.**_

_**Reviews, ideas, constructive critism, everything! Please!  
**_


	9. Best Friends Forever

**_Hello everyone. Sorry it took a while to update, I had really, really bad writer's block and was unable to write anything. But I'm back. I understand that some of you don't like the CliffxMary pairing, but thankfully some of you do. I like it, so I apologise to those who hate it._**

**_Replies to Reviews:_**

**_hahahahahahaha:_** _**Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Sunlinki: Thanks for reviewing. I used your idea in this chapter.**_

_**KillehKiwi: Yay! Someone else who writes like me.**_

_**lea: Yes, I prefer CliffxClaire too, but I wanted to try something different for this story. Sorry you don't like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have, and never will own Harvest Moon.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Best Friends Forever **

My dream that night was strange and confusing. It was really unclear. I remember seeing something that made me feel wonderful, and then seeing something else that made me feel the exact opposite. But I didn't even know if what I saw was a person, a place or a thing. There is one thing I do remember though. I remember a loud, high pitched screech. It woke me up, but it didn't stop. I covered my ears, but it didn't stop, nor did it even become quieter. I rolled around, moaning, trying to make it stop, but it wouldn't. I screamed, and my parents rushed in.

"Mary?"

The sound became quieter, and I sat up. "Did you hear that high pitched screech?"

My mother shook her head and put her hand on my forehead.

"You must have been dreaming," she said. "Oh Mary, you're burning up. Are you feeling OK?"

I rubbed my head. "I have a headache. And I have no energy."

"You're probably coming down with something. Why don't you stay in bed today?"

I was going to tell her that I was fine and I needed to look after the library, but my head throbbed as I tried to sit up, so I lay back down again and closed my eyes.

***

I must have fallen asleep, because it was a lot brighter when I opened my eyes. I heard voices downstairs. My head wasn't hurting so much so I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs for a glass of water. I felt a little bit dizzy, though.

Downstairs, my mum was talking to Claire.

"She's sleeping," I heard my mum say.

"No I'm not," I said.

"Mary, you're awake!" said my mum.

"Hey Mary!" said Claire.

I walked over to the sink, but I felt dizzy and had trouble walking straight. My mother rushed over to help me, but Claire, the energetic farm girl, got there first and placed one hand behind my back and the other on my elbow. My mother went to the sink and got me a glass of water.

"I'll help you upstairs," said Claire. She guided me upstairs and helped me into my bed. I snuggled down into the blankets, feeling really cold. Clearly it was just me, because Claire was in a short-sleeved shirt and wasn't shivering whatsoever.

Claire stared at me for a moment, opening her mouth a couple of times but then shutting again, as if she had decided not to say what she was about to say. After a couple of minutes, she finally spoke.

"Are you OK?"

I sighed. "Claire, I'm dizzy, I can't walk straight, I have a headache and a dry throat, I'm freezing…"

"No," said Claire. "I mean, you've been acting really weird since…umm…" she thought back for a moment and then said "since we had dinner at the inn the night I got you drunk. Sorry about that, by the way."

I shrugged. "I'm fine." Claire stared at me, unconvinced.

"We're best friends, Mary. I think I can tell when you are not fine."

I was surprised she had noticed. She had seemed so caught up with Gray and everything that she hadn't noticed that I was so depressed. How long had she known? Claire answered my unspoken question.

"I noticed the day after our dinner that you weren't exactly yourself. You seemed distant. I thought you were just going through a stage and figured if I said anything it would make you even more upset. But it's been going on for so long, and you've never been like this before. I'm really worried about you, Mary."

"I'm fine," I repeated.

"Mary," sighed Claire. "You are not fine. I know that. And you know that I know that. Please, tell me what's wrong. We're best friends, right?"

She wouldn't give up until I told her. I knew that. And I did miss telling her everything. So, after a minute's hesitation, I gave in.

"It…it was about…Gray." I realised only after I said it that I had used the word 'was', but I realised also that it was true. I didn't mind as much anymore.

"Oh Mary," said Claire. "I-I-I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry…. I didn't know… I-"

"Claire," I said. "I said 'was'. It's OK. I…I don't know…I thought I'd be broken-hearted forever but…I mean…It doesn't feel so bad anymore."

After a moment, Claire said, "What about Cliff?"

"Cliff? I- I don't actually know. I mean he's saved my life twice and I am so grateful…but…I didn't think I'd fall in love, but then, he took me to the moon festival, and…well," I blushed and looked down, "I wanted to kiss him." I was surprised at how easy it was to tell her this. It was like the Mary-before-she-discovered-that-Claire-was-with-Gray had returned, and Claire was still and always had been my best friend. And as I thought of this, I realised that this is how I wanted it to be. I wanted Claire to be my best friend. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted it to be like old times.

"Really?" asked Claire. "Wow. Cliff and Mary. Hmm…You two make a cute couple."

"Claire," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I'm not even sure it's like love or anything. I mean, I only started talking to him about a week ago."

"Love at first sight," said Claire, giggling. "But seriously Mary, maybe you too just…clicked."

I sighed. "But I doubt he likes me more than a friend anyway."

Claire sighed. "Mary, have you seen the way he looks at you? As well as the fact that you are one of the only people in the ENTIRE valley that he actually talks too, not to mentions that he ASKED YOU TO THE MOON FESTIVAL! You're so clueless, Mary. He OBVIOUSLY likes you a lot more than a friend."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure."

After a moment, I said, "So what should I do?"

"Let him make the first move. Don't look too eager. But show that you like him a little bit. I mean, he's so shy, if you look like you don't like him he'll probably stop liking you, or if he doesn't stop, he'll probably hide it."

I laughed. Good old Claire always knew how to act around guys. We sat there for a few minutes. Claire broke the silence.

"So the past week, you haven't really liked me much, have you?"

I dropped my gaze. "I got jealous. I felt you had stolen Gray from me. I was stupid. Our friendship is worth more than a thousand boys. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," said Claire immediately. "Best friends again?"

"Best friends forever."

* * *

_**I think I will keep it as CliffxMary, so those who hate it have all right to stop reading this story now. But for those who do like it, I love reviews (hint, hint). Thanks for reading, everyone! **_


	10. Wedding Bells

_**Sorry that it took a while. I have two reasons. One: Writers Block (If anyone knows how to help with writer's block, let me know, because I keep getting it), and two: school work. But chapter 10 is here now! Thanks for reviewing, sunlinki, hahahahahahaha, WriterNut, Kia and HarryPotterCat-. As always, your reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harvest Moon, I'd not be here, would I?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Wedding Bells **

I was completely healthy again the next day. I was surprised at how easy it was to think about the fact that in a few days Claire and Gray would be together. I didn't seem to care. In fact, to my surprise, I actually felt happy for them.

At about ten o'clock, Claire burst into the library.

"MARY!" she gasped. "I really…really need your help!"

"What is it?" I asked, standing up quickly.

"I…need…help…choose…dress," she panted. It took me a moment to comprehend what she had said. Then I laughed.

"Claire, you burst in here like it's the end of the world, worry me to death, and then tell me all you need is help to choose a wedding dress?" Then I laughed. "Wait, this would be the end of the world for you if I didn't help you, wouldn't it?" She nodded.

Laughing, I ran over and hugged her. It felt really, really good to be friends again, and it was so easy. It was like the whole Gray incident had never happened. And I didn't care.

"Goddess, I missed you Claire," I said.

"I missed you too," she said, hugging me back.

"So," she said once we had separated. "Can you come to the city with me to buy a dress?"

"Duh," I responded.

So ten minutes later we were on a boat to the city, and half an hour after that we were finally there.

"Wow," I said. "It's been ages since I've been here."

"It's not all that great," said Claire. "The air's fresher in Mineral Town."

I breathed in, and nodded.

We found a store which was named something in a different language – French I think – and we decided to try there. Claire went through at least ten different dresses, which all looked gorgeous on her. I'd always been a little bit jealous of her, her beautiful, perfect blonde hair and lovely body.

In the end, Claire chose a sleeveless, satin dress, with a big skirt, and a white headband to go with it. The top half of the dress was covered in lacy patterns.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking in the mirror.

"I think it looks great," I said. "No, better than great, it looks fantastic."

"Aww thanks! Now, we have to choose a dress for you!"

I stared at her. "Dress for me? What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes like it was so obvious. "Who else would I choose to be my maid of honour?"

"Me?" I asked. When we were kids, we planned out that on each other's wedding day we'd be the maid of honour, but after the fight we had just had, I thought she'd have a new best friend to be her maid of honour. But I was so happy that I had been wrong.

I squealed excitedly, leaping onto Claire to hug her.

"Whoa, whoa, watch the dress!" she said. I quickly stepped back and helped her out of the dress.

"Let's see..." she asked no one in particular, rummaging through racks of dresses. "What about this one?"

She pulled out a pink sleeveless dress which I thought was a bit too revealing.

"Umm…" I said. She sighed.

"Fine," she said. "I'll wear it on your wedding day then."

"Huh?"

"You know, with Cliff."

"Claire," I moaned. "Cliff and I aren't even dating."

"The moon festival was a date."

"No it wasn't."

"It so was. Besides, you OBVIOUSLY like him."

She was right, of course. When she mentioned his name my heartbeat had sped up and I'm sure I was as red as a tomato.

"And," she added. "He likes you too."

***

In the end, we chose a long, flowing aqua coloured dress. Claire insisted that it should be sleeveless, but the one we chose was less revealing than the last.

"You're going to look great, Mary," said Claire.

"So will you," I said. "Obviously."

***

The rest of the week flew by, and the next thing I knew, I was helping Claire get ready for the big day. The church was already filling up with the guests. The whole town was coming. Elli even managed to get a wheelchair for Ellen so she could come too. This wedding was a big deal. It was the first wedding in…I don't know…twenty years? Everyone was excited about it. But nothing could possibly wipe the smile off Claire's face.

"Oh my goddess!" she exclaimed over and over and over. "I can't believe we're getting married! I'll be Claire Smith. Hmm, Claire Smith, how do you think that sounds, Mary?"

"For the tenth time," I said while zipping up her dress. "It sounds great."

"Tenth time?" repeated Claire. "Oops…"

"Hey," I said. "It's your big day. You're just distracted."

"Mary?" Claire said softly. "You…and Gray…and….you know…"

"Claire! I'm happy for you! I don't think I'm in love with Gray anymore."

"If you still like him…tell me…I don't want to…"

"CLAIRE!"

"OK! OK! I get the point!"

I laughed. How I had gone so quickly from feeling heartbroken and hating Claire for loving Gray to being happy for Claire and Gray getting married I will never know, but it happened.

I helped Claire fix up her dress and her hair, and it seemed like no time at all until she was walking down the aisle, with me behind her. Gray looked pretty good in a suit, I must say. When Claire stood next to him, I realised how cute they were together, and I became even happier for them.

I stood next to Cliff as Carter started speaking. I didn't concentrate on what he was saying. The only thing I really heard was "I now pronounce you man and wife." Claire and Gray passionately kissed, and Claire tossed her bouquet into the air. I tried to catch it, but I'd never been good at anything like that. However, I was glad I didn't, because Cliff caught it instead.

"Um," he said, looking at the flowers that had just fallen into his hands. "Here. For you."  
I giggled. "Thanks."

We followed the newly married couple out the church door and to the inn for the party. Ann let us borrow her bedroom to get changed in. Well, for me to help Claire get changed. The dress she had bought to wear was stunning. It was a rose pink top, with a pink rose on the left side of the colour, and the skirt was white silk with an opening in the middle, and rose pink underneath.

Claire twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Need I answer?" I said. "BEAUTIFUL!"

Gray thought so too. He could keep his eyes off her. Doug put on some slow music, and the couple started to dance the waltz. Karen and Rick joined in. I never thought I'd see them in formal clothes…and I never thought I'd see them dancing. Popuri and Kai got up too, followed by Elli and Doctor, and all the married adults.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Cliff. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Yes," I said. I took his hand, and we joined in with the rest of the dancers. I tried to ignore the feeling of Ann's eyes glaring at my back. But it wasn't easy, and I kept turning around. Cliff looked at me questioningly.

"Ann's glaring at me," I explained. "You should ask her to dance. She obviously has a crush on you."

"It's unfortunate, then, that I don't have a crush on her," said Cliff.

And then our lips met.

* * *

_**I don't know what you all think, but I think that chapter was cute. Let me know what you think. Love getting reviews.**_

_**I'll probably end the story in a few chapters, just so you know. I think...I think I'll do two more chapters.  
**_


	11. I'm in Love?

_**Hello! I'm back. I'd like to thank ****hahahahahahaha, WatashiGaTsuiteru, Kia, and Roxett- for their reviews. They're highly appreciated! Thanks guys! Well, here you go! Chapter 11!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I'm in love? **

I had never been kissed before. When I saw that Claire and Gray were together, I thought I never would be. I didn't think anybody could like me in that way. So you can imagine the shock I got when Cliff leaned down and put his lips on mine. But it felt really good, and above all, it felt right. It was that point that I finally realised that he was more than just a friend.

When Cliff pulled away, I didn't move. I was in some kind of state of shock, I suppose. Cliff dropped eye contact and began his usual stuttering.

"S-sorry, Mary. I-I…I shouldn't h-have…I… that was silly…s-sorry…."

"Cliff," I said softly. "I like you. A lot. I...I love you."

Now it was Cliff's turn to go into a state of shock. "R-Really?" he asked after a moment. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"I love you too," said Cliff.

It was all beautiful and romantic, until I heard Ann muttering behind me. I spun around, to see a very angry, red-faced Ann glaring at me. Claire noticed too, because I saw her and Gray stop dancing out of the corner of my eye.

Ann stood up and began storming towards me. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

All these scenarios were flashing through my head. Ann and I have a physical fight. Ann and Cliff have a physical fight. Ann turns up at midnight and stabs me. Ann turns up at midnight and stabs Cliff. Ann turns up at midnight and stabs me and Cliff.

I was being ridiculous, and I knew that I was being ridiculous, but it all sounds much more believable if you had seen Ann's face and that savage glint in her eye. Thankfully, Claire came to my rescue.

"Ann!" called Claire.

"What?" Ann hissed.

"Ann, I'd like you to meet my brother, Jack." A young man, a few years older than Claire, came over. He had brown hair, with a cowlick, and brown eyes. You could really see the resemblance between him and Claire.

"Hi," he said to Ann. "I'm Jack."

Ann's face returned to its normal colour quickly, except for her cheeks. She was blushing so much. "I'm Ann."

"Would you, um, like to dance?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

Jack took Ann onto the dance floor as a more upbeat song came on. They started dancing the jive. _I didn't know Ann could dance. _

Cliff and I sat down. Anyone could look at us and know we weren't the kind of fast dancers. I grabbed a drink, and sat next to him. I'm sure I was still blushing. Neither of us looked at each other. I wondered what was going through his head. There were a lot of things going through mine.

_I'm in love with Cliff. How can I be in love with Cliff? How could I have gotten over Gray that easily? Falling in love with Cliff just happened so quickly, and it was kind of accidental. And he just kissed me! I just got my first kiss! From Cliff! I mean, Cliff is the guy who never says anything, but he was really open around me and he said it was easy to talk to me, and now he's in love with me? And I'm in love with him? And Ann was going to kill me until Claire introduced Jack. But I can't expect Ann to fall in love with Jack quickly, so she's still going to kill me anyway. And I'm in love with Cliff! _

I stared out at all the couples on the dance floor. _There is Claire and Gray. They look so relaxed with each other. And Karen and Rick, they've known each other since they were kids. I didn't think they could dance… Elli and Doctor, they've worked together for ages. Ann and Jack have just met. And then there's me and Cliff. We barely talked at all…and then I got drunk and fainted - how long ago was that? - And then we started talking, he saved my life at the beach, and now we're in love. At least, I think we're in love. I mean, it feels right, being here with him. And love seems to be the only word I can think of to describe how I feel about him. And…Wait a minute, where'd Cliff go? _

I glanced around. He wasn't sitting next to me anymore, nor was he on the dance floor. He wasn't at the food table or the punch bowl, either. I looked questioningly at Claire. She cocked her head slightly towards the exit. I had to control myself from racing out the door. Cliff was sitting out there, by himself.

"Cliff?" I asked softly.

"Oh, sorry, I … I wanted to get some air. It's kind of stuffy in there."

"Yeah," I said.

After a moment, Cliff said, "It's weird. We used to never speak, and suddenly we're in love with each other…"

"It is weird," I said. "But it feels right."

He nodded.

"You look really nice, by the way," he added.

"Thanks," I said. "Claire chose the dress."

More silence followed. Was it normal to have awkward moments of silence around someone you really, really, really like?

"You know what's even weirder?" I said. "The fact that we both announced how we feel on Claire's wedding day."

"Maybe there's love in the air."

I laughed quietly. Cliff was nothing like I had thought. You can really learn a lot about someone if you just talked to them.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked.

"OK."

***

I stayed back after the party to help Claire and Gray clean up.

"I told you so," she said.

"Huh?"

"You love Cliff and Cliff loves you."

I picked up a wet, soapy sponge and flung it at her, glad we had both changed out of our nice dresses.

"HEY!" she said, and then grinned. "You so love him."

"Give me back the sponge so I can throw it at you again!"

Claire and I had a sponge fight. We ran around throwing sponges at each other. The entire inn was covered in soap. Gray, who had been at the bathroom the entire time, came in and gasped.

Claire and I skidded to a stop. Gray looked like he was about to give a lecture about cleaning up. Then I heard a laugh escape Claire's lips. I turned around, and saw the soapy sponge fly through the air and land on Gray's head, or more precisely, his UMA hat.

"CLAIRE!"

"Aww, what a shame," said Claire, putting on a fake look of sadness. "I suppose you won't be able to wear that UMA cap of yours for a while.

I was then blessed with a chance to watch Gray chase Claire around the inn, trying to get his hat back. I couldn't stop laughing. In the end, Claire through the cap into the air, and it landed on a nail on the wall. Gray had to use a ladder to get it down. I discovered, then, that Gray was afraid of ladders. He was shaking so much while he was up there. Or that might have just been because Claire kept shaking the ladder.

That night, I dreamt of Cliff. We weren't married, we weren't going out, we weren't kissing; we were just with each other. We were just talking. And that alone made me happier than ever.

* * *

_**Now, the thing is I'm not sure if that's the right way to end the story, but I don't exactly know what to put next. I'm thinking of possibly making an epilogue, but I'd like to hear from you, the readers. If you want me to make an epilogue, let me know. If not, let me know. Yeah, basically, just let me know what you think. As always I highly appreciate your reviews.**_

_**And thanks for supporting Jealous Heart!  
**_


	12. Epilogue A Diary Entry

I'm back with the final chapter of Jealous Heart. It is short, because it just sums everything up. I hope you enjoy it.

**Review Replies**

WatashiGaTsuiteru: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad Ann didn't kill them either. And I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Kia: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you've enjoyed Jealous Heart. Here's the epilogue.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon  
**

* * *

Epilogue**

**A Diary Entry **

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**It has been almost two seasons since Claire and Gray's wedding, and a season since I discovered that Cliff loves me, and that I love him. Goddess, I still find it hard to write the word 'love'. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love with anyone other than Gray, and now here I am, in love with Cliff. **_

_**The fact that I am in love with Cliff makes it even stranger. In a matter of weeks we have gone from barely knowing each other exist, to being in love with each other. Love is the strangest thing. **_

_**About two weeks after Claire's wedding, Cliff asked me out. We went on a proper date. We had dinner at the inn, and then went for a walk at the beach. We talked about ourselves and our lives before we had met. I felt like I was doing most of the talking, but Cliff didn't mind. He's actually a really good listener. **_

_**It's getting less awkward between us. We find it a lot easier to talk to each other and we're a lot more open. Of course, sometimes we do have those awkward moments of silence, but not many.**_

_** Oh, and Claire is pregnant! She's really excited. She's been pregnant for about two weeks now. Elli said that it is probably going to be a girl. Claire wants to name her after me! She says she wants to name it Maria. I didn't know why she'd want to name her baby after me, but when I asked her she said, "Mary, you're my best friend, and I know how much it hurt you to see me with Gray, and I am so sorry for that. I talked it over with Gray, and he agrees that Maria is a great name." **_

_**She didn't tell Gray I used to like him, only that she thought Maria was a nice name, and that I am her closest friend. Gray totally agreed. **_

_**Claire has been coming to the library more often and Gray is still a regular visitor. I finished the novel I was writing, and Claire and Gray both think it's really good. I'm going to publish it. I'm so excited. **_

_**My friendship with Claire went from best friends, to worst enemies, and now we're better friends than ever. I don't know what I'd do without her.**_

_**And what will happen next? Only time can tell. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mary **_

_**

* * *

**_Well, that's it. Jealous Heart is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank everyone who read this and everyone who reviewed it. If you like my writing, I have three other fanfics up at the moment. Otherwise, thanks for reading, and goodbye!


End file.
